How to take care of an Eevee!
by XoxJaytheUmbreonxoX
Summary: A Eevee and A Espeon escape from a Mightyena in a forest they leave the forest looking for food and shelter they smell the pokemon food of the gang and try to steal some! getting caught the decide it is a good idea to go with the gang but with the mightyena still on their minds the eeveelutions are scared can the gang help them become stronger so they can face anything? Negaishippi
1. Escape Why Mama! Chapter One!

A new start for a new Eevee!-Chapter One!: Escape

Disclaimer- An Eevee awakes to a new world filled with wonderful Pokémon she doesn't even know where to start her journey! She finds many friends along her way as she explores the world of Pokémon waiting to evolve into something amazing! Chapter one- New Pokémon new world! Made by-XoxJaytheUmbreonxoX

P.S. me no own pokemon sadly its tragic DD:

It was morning, and the glowing sun started to peek over the mountain tops, shining down its beautiful rays, shinier then a shiny Pokémon, down upon a pile of leaves that appeared to be snoring and moving for a somewhat. But then suddenly the leaves rustled and moved until the brown fur covered head of an Eevee popped up from them.

''Graaahh…Ugggggh…'' the Eevee mumbled, scratching behind her ears with her paws and yawning she stood up and stretched. Yawning she looked about, only to frown in confusion. 'Where's Mom and Dad? They didn't already head out to look for berries did they? Usually they take me with them, hmm weird...'' the female Eevee sniffed all around and yelling for her parents. ''Mom, Dad! Where are you? I'm scared, please come out! Mom, Dad!''

Then, as if to answer her pleading, a rustling came from a nearby bush and out came an Espeon, pink fur and all, using Psybeam towards the bush's direction, it's back facing the Eevee.

Despite this looking a bit odd the Eevee's ears perked up in delight as she scampered up and said ''Mom! Where did-''. She was cut off as the Espeon, whom was also her mother, clamped her paws over the Eevee's mouth.

"Shhh!" the Espeon hissed quietly. ''You need to keep quiet, Jay. A Mightyena is out to get us, so we have to leave, understand?''

Jay, the Eevee, nodded her head as her mouth was relased and she silently began to follow her mother out of the forest, but as they went Eevee couldn't help but feel utterly confused. 'Why do we leave the forest? Why don't we just make friends with that Mightyena instead. And….where's Dad?'

Eevee turned her head up to her mother, who had a worried look on her face, hoping that if she asked these questions she would receive and answer, but attempting to open her mouth only got Jay a stern look from the Espeon before her. Closing her mouth and ears down she looked continued to follow her mother.

However it wasn't long until Jay couldn't wait any longer and she softly blurted. ''Mom, where's Dad? When is he coming to join us? Mom what's the matter? Mom-"

Once again Jay was cut short as her mother stopped dead in her tracks, her twitching as the sound of growling could be heard not too far away. The growling seemed to get closer and closer until suddenly, large claws with a glowing white tint lashed out towards Espeon and Eevee! Espeon grabbed Eevee and leaped back as her pursier emerged from the bush before them. Espeon growled at the Mightyena, how dare it come to find her and her baby! Quickly Espeon set down Eevee, charged power in the red crystal on her forehead and out came a powerful rainbow colored blast!

The Psybeam hit the Mightyena, sending it flying into a tree, it was a critical hit!

Eevee, amazed at what her Mom had done, smiled brightly. ''Whoa mom that was awesome! How did you do that?''

Espeon sighed and said ''You have to evolve into an Espeon first and, then it takes a lot of pra-''

Her mother was abruptly cut off as she was hit by a powerful shadow ball! Eevee cried out in horror as she watched her Mom skid across the ground, before stopping, the pink furred Pokemon barely moved.

Eevee started to tear up ''Mom, no! Get up you can do it! Mom please!'' she begged.

The Mightyena glared down at the Eevee and chuckled. ''How pitiful, the little Eevee is trying to help Mom! Too bad she's down for the count, its hopeless little Eevee!''

Eevee put on her bravest of faces and growled. ''The name is Jay, so don't you dare call me 'little Eevee'!''

The Mightyena snickered "Oh, I'm sorry Jay, I won't call you 'little Eevee' ag-" but the Mightyena was unable to finish as it got knocked down by Eevee's powerful Quick Attack! The impact sent the black and gray furred Pokemon flying, and out of sight!

"Great job, Jay." Her mother said softly as she got to her feet. "Now we should go.''

''Right!'' said Jay as she once again started to trail after her mother. As she went, Jay beamed, feeling proud of herself for how she had handled that Mightyena. She hoped to face many more challenges and take them on, just so she could feel this good again! Not only would she face challenges Jay hoped that one day she would evolve, just thinking about filed her with glee!

'Maybe I could evolve into an Espeon, like Mom! Or how about a Glaceon! A Flareon…nah. Oh I know an Umbreon! Yeah, I want to evolve into an Umbreon!' Jay thought happily.

Stay tuned for next time an see what happens after they leave the forest and set off for a new home peace!~ XoxJaytheUmbreonxoX


	2. Finding food and shelter! Chapter two!

Chapter two: A new place to stay!

Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own Pokémon because if I did all of this would be in the show and the Unova region wouldn't have ended so soon...

After torturous hours of getting pricked and poked with thorns, getting hit in the face with branches, and running into a Foonguos and almost getting a mouthful of stun spore (XoxJTUxoX- I love Sick with No Cure XD) Espeon and Eevee made their way out of the dark forest. The smell of fresh summer grass, as sweet as honey, tickled their noses and they had to squint a bit as the sun's bright rays bathed down on their faces and fur. The two Eeveelutions felt relief wash over them, they knew they were safe and no Pokémon of the forest could bother. Now exsuahted from running they examined their surroundings for a place to stay and thankfully they stumbled upon a lake. It was clear as crystal and the water shimmered as the sun's rays shone down on it. As they approached it, the two Eevveelutions were happy to find that the lake was surrounded with a few berry bushes and tall trees that provided a shady spot to sleep.

''There, mommy!'' said Jay the Eevee in excitement as soon as she laid eyes on it. ''There's a place to stay it looks cozy! And look there's berries!'' she rushed ahead of her mother towards the bushes.

"Jay, careful!" Espeon called after her daughter, but then only rolled her eyes and watched with a grin as Jay stuffed her faces with the berries on the bushes. Cautiously the pink furred Pokemon approached the forest clearing and sniffed the nest; she didn't want to intrude another Pokémon's home all that would lead to another fight like Mightyena. Thankfully the area was free of other scents and all seemed fine. "Well, Jay seems to have a good eye," Espeon admitted to herself as she approached the lake and took a drink. "We can stay here and since there's a lake we have water to drink and wash up in. Though…they're not that many berries, so we might have to find more when they are all gone..."

The pink Psychic Pokemon let her voice trial off though as saying that one sentence caused grief to stab her heart. Going to find more berries. It was that tasks that lead to the horrible event this morning. She and her mate Umbreon while harmlessly gathering berries for this morning's breakfast, had mistakenly taken Mightyena's berries, the same Mightyena that had hit her with that Shadow Ball, and it had gotten upset. Even after apologizing and giving them back the large Pokemon wouldn't calm down and that lead to a horrible fight that consisted of a flurry of Shadow Balls, Hyperbeams and Psybeams and…the tragic death of her beloved, Umbreon.

It had all happened when both Espeon and Umbreon shot a Hyperbeam and a Psybeam attack at Mightyena. They were sure it would hit but, Mightyena was swift on it's feet and dodged the double attack. The attacks, having missed collided with a nearby tree, and the impact and power was so strong that the tree groaned and creaked before it started to collapse towards the ground, right in the direction of Umbreon and Espeon! Espeon, knowing that it was probably the end, braced herself for the impact, but just in the nick of time Umbreon pushed her out of the way to safety, but sadly luck hadn't been on Umbreon's side. The poor Dark type had been crushed by the massive tree, and by the blood pouring from his head it was obvious that he wasn't going to make it!

It was a tragic sight for Espeon and all she could was sob, tears gushing out of her eyes like a waterfall, she was crying so loudly the Pidoves in nearby trees started flying out of there sleeping spots. Hoping that not all was lost, she gently put her paw on Umbreon. He was cold and breaths barely slipped in and out of his body, this only caused her tears to flow even more as she put her head on him and whimpered ''Leo w-why do y-you have t-to go like t-this..?'' She stopped to take a breath. ''You k-know I-I love you…b-but why? Oh…h-how am I-I gonna tell t-this to J-Jay..?

Taking in a shaky breath Umbreon sputtered his final words, "A-Aurora...I...love y-you to b-but your g-gonna have t-to move o-on without m-me…a-and please d-don't tell J-Jay about m-me…not until s-she e-evolves…a-also tell h-her I love h-her…" He stopped talking and closed his eyes. His breathing ceased and the yellow rings imprinted on his midnight black fur stopped glowing.

''L-Leo? L-Leo?!'' Espeon uttered, her voice strangled by her tears as they came down flowing from her eyes. ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'' she wailed, throwing back her head in despair.

''Good news, mommy!" exclaimed Jay as she bounced up to her mother, berry juices staining her face, and breaking Aurora from her sadden thoughts. "It looks like no other Pokémon lives here! So we can stay!''

Aurora smiled as she watched her little Eevee was dance about in the water, she looked so happy, so full of life and potential. It would have been just what Leo wanted.

Meanwhile, deeper in the forest in a large clearing, the gang of Ash, Iris, and Cilan where having lunch, and as always Ash was chomping down on his food and eating wilder then a Jolteon!

Iris rolled her eyes at the sight ''You're such a little kid, Ash! Slow down, or you might choke!'' she giggled, blush coloring her face, oh how Iris just loved teasing Zigzag face. (XoxJTUxoX- XD) The way he got all upset and flustered, it so adorable!

"Iris! I'm not a little kid!'' Ash said with his cheeks turning a bright pink in annoyance, but even so he managed to say around his mouthful of noodles. ''And I can't choke on my food beac- EEECK!'' but he was cut off as the noodles got stuck in his throat, Ash grabbed at his throat and started squirming about and making weird noises.

Cilan sweatdropped, "Ash, just spit it out!''

An anime vein popped out on Iris's forehead, "What do you mean spit out? He can't!" she yelped before rushing behind Ash. Quickly she raised her hand and then brought it down hard on his back with a loud smack!

"GAH!" Ash cried, pitching forwards as the chewed up noodles went flying from his mouth and across the table only to splatter all over his innocent electric type rodent.

So she went over to ash and gave him a good smack on his back and that moment Pikachu was walking by and it fell right on Pikachu!

(AHH GET THESE NOODLES OFF OF ME! HELP! AHHHH!) Pikachu yelled, scurring blindly about, grabbing at his face.

Too bad for Pikachu, no one even bothered to help, not even Axew since he was too busy rolling on the ground dying of laughter. (HaHaHaa! You always get covered with something ahahhahah! Haahha! It's like you want to be humiliated ahahhahah!)

Pikachu's cheeks sparked with anger (SHUT UP AXEW! THAT'S WHY NOBODY LIKES YOU!)

Axew gave a strange look. (What do you mean? Like me, everyone likes me!)

Pikachu sweatdropped.(I'm not talking about friend liking you! I mean wh-when well you know-)

(Ohhhh…you mean the way you like Snivy and get all flustered-) but he was cut off as Pikachu rushed over and slapped his paws over the dragon types face.

"What was that Axew?" asked Iris, who had heard a bit of their conversation, she was grinning down at her friend's electric type.

(NOTHING! H-He was sa-saying um n-nothing…) Pikachu stammered out, dropping his noddle coverd ears as his cheeks got rosy red.

But this reaction only caused, Iris to giggle as she turned away.

(Thanks a lot, Axew.) Pikachu muttered as he ran off

(What did I do?) Axew asked, clueless about Pikachu's reaction.

'Axew may have won that round,' he though as went to the lake to wash the noodles off. 'But when I come back he's gonna be in for a rude awaking'. Back by the picnic table, Iris had felt sorry for how she hit Ash on the back like that and she clearly couldn't hide her blush but she tried her best to as she sat down and started eating her own lunch, all the while staring at the tree Ash was standing under.

'What did Iris have to hit me that hard?' Ash thought as he groaned and he rubbed his aching back

But while thinking this thought Iris came up to Ash, fiddling with a few locks of her hair, in attempt to hid her rosy red cheeks, but as soon as Iris came up Ash couldn't help but look at the ground as started blushing just as red as Iris was.

''So uhh…sorry for hitting you so hard like that, Ash...'' Iris apologized flatly.

Ash looked at her and Iris stared back, they just stood there staring at each other's blushing faces before they were rudely interrupted.

"Hey, guys aren't you going to finish your lunch?" called Cilan.

"Oh, um yeah, be there in a sec." Iris called back

As they ambled back towards the table Ash uttered. ''Oh, its ok for hitting me and all. I was c-choking after all so uhh…thanks Iris'' he then pulled his Pokémon league hat over his face and walk off.

Stay tuned for next time that happens on How to take care of an Eevee! Bai!~ XoxJaytheUmbreonxoX


End file.
